Light extraction layers are useful in a variety of optical stacks, for example, in displays, general illumination, or other lighting applications. In many of these applications, the light extraction layer may be optically coupled to a lightguide, where the light extraction layer operates to selectively extract light of a particular range of angles from the lightguide. In traditional lightguides, extraction layers have light scattering features in order for light being transported within the lightguide to be directed out of the lightguide. These light scattering features sometimes include diffusely reflective printed extraction dots or structures disposed on or etched into the surface of the lightguide. Unfortunately, many of these layers are either not optically transparent or not significantly non-distorting, making viewing difficult.